


Priestess

by Kurisuta



Series: Wolf Priestess [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book: Breaking Dawn, During Canon, F/M, Imprinting (Twilight), Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, no renesmee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: When Jacob tries to escape to Canada after Bella’s engagement, the Quiluete Priestess is called to stop him. She takes him to her shrine and heals his heart, becoming his imprint.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wolf Priestess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007508
Kudos: 5





	1. Arrival

It was a nice, sunny day in La Push. I was on the edge of the tribe, not known to any but the current Alpha.

I was outside sweeping when an order shot through my head.

Jacob is coming! Head him off! Take him in the Shrine! It’s not safe!

Sam’s voice. I knew about Jacob and his tryst with the vampire girl Bella. How the wench had shattered his heart and was engaged to a Cold One.

I pulled a talisman from my kimono and threw it into the woods. There was a cry, a broken howl, and then the sound of cursing.

Jacob had been returned to human form.

I went to the woods and found him primed for a fight.

“‘Come with me. Come to my shrine and stay until your heart is healed. The woods are not safe for you at this time.’” I ordered.

I watched him struggle with the order, and relent, following me to the shrine.

“What are you?” He ground out through clenched teeth.

“I am the Quiluete Priestess.” I replied. “My name is Kurisuta Hikawa.”

Xxx

Jacob had never seen anything like Kuri. It was like he was seeing his first woman ever. She was beautiful, and moved like a wolf. She smelled like pack, like Alpha, but there was a touch of purity to the scent.

Like a forest right after it rained.

And then it was over. She was his everything. But if the stories were true and she was the priestess, he was nothing to her but pack.

He clenched his fist. He’d had enough of this forbidden love crap.

Kuri coughed, crumpled over a cain.

How much had all the healings harmed her body.

Jake was by her side in a moment.

From her expression, she recognized the imprint in his features. She moved to speak, perhaps to order him away, but he put a finger to her lips.

“I want to stay. Let my heart heal. And help your body heal. After that I promise I’ll leave you if that’s what you want.”

Kuri burst into tears.


	2. Secrets

“Why?” I whispered. “Why did you imprint on me? What good am I to you?”

Jacob growled. “Don’t talk like that!”

“Seriously!” I growled back. “I’m a cripple. My body is worthless. All I’m good for is my power!”

Jacob grabbed my shoulders. “STOP! Please...”

The last word was a whimper.

I felt myself calm down.

“Jacob, I’m sick.” I sighed. “Very sick. I may not—“

“But you will!” Jacob said. “If you died I’d—“

He grabbed me and held me close.

I couldn’t shake him off, couldn’t drive him away. And I secretly, selfishly, didn’t want to.

Xxx

Jacob busied himself by trying to make her feel strong.

Constantly he pushed her to use her magic, until she was showing off! For him!

Delighted, he cooked for her, and kept her calm and comfortable.

“I know what your up to.” Kuri wagged a finger at him. “Trying to distract me.”

“Your strong.” Jacob smirked. “Look at what you can do? Why else would I imprint on you?”

He gripped her shoulders. “Your going to beat this.”


End file.
